universezetafandomcom-20200215-history
Kirizashu Kedean
Kirizashu Kedean are a variation of Kedean found on Planet Keda. Despite baring full resemblance to a basic Kedean at face value, a few distinct differences are enough to distinguish them from the usual type seen. = Overview = The Kirizashu Kedeans live on a group of islands located near Torio Island, which are named after their own species. Conflict is rarely seen, and the Kirizashu live peacefully in large villages, all while being in the presence of scenic waterfalls, mountains, rivers, forests, and the like. Some of the most recognized locations on the islands are the Sage locations, where they train to unlock new powers and obtain their most noticeable difference that sets them apart from normal Kedeans. They have managed to overcome their isolated location, establishing trade with Valrius that has lead some parts of their culture to advancements on par with cities like Varis. Despite the overwhelming amounts of peace found among the Kirizashu, they are still not to be underestimated in terms of power, as they normally outclass the average Kedean by a significant margin. Biology The biology of a Kirizashu Kedean is identical to that of the main branch, the only true variations being the ability to become a Sage through the Kirizashu Islands' Sage locations and the changes appearing as a result of doing so, which often add an animal-like feature or so. Normally, they also exhibit an immense appetite, paired with natural intelligence and craftsmanship. Besides this, they maintain the usual qualities of a Kedean. Culture Kirizashu Kedeans are a peaceful race, forming massive villages that will often blanket the nearby landscape in buildings. They enjoy exploring the surrounding areas, which has lead to a multitude of architectural structures and inns being sparsely scattered about, a good way to guide visitors, who they welcome gladly, as long as they do not stir up trouble. When eating together, Kirizashu Kedeans will prepare an epic feast, the entirety of a family joining in. Occasionally, the whole village will round together to do the same thing on a greater scale. Kirizashu youth are exposed to a variety of roles early on, and the islands contain many famed magic colleges because of an overwhelming interest in such arts. Power On average, the strength of a Kirizashu Kedean is moderately impressive, but their ability to grow in power at exceedingly high levels is the most amazing attribute they hold. However, once a Kirizashu Kedean becomes a Sage, their true potential is realized, and they gain a specific arsenal of moves to benefit them. Abilities Even though they only have one unique ability, it greatly improves the fighting capability of a Kirizashu Kedean. * Sage State - Once a Kirizashu Kedean finds one of the hidden, sacred Sage locations and undergoes training with one of the animals there, they will unlock the Sage State, a transformation of sorts that gives them a set of new techniques, as well as features of the animal they trained under. These techniques include Natural Energy, a source of energy found in high concentrations on planets, and it can only be seen by fellow Sage State users. Due to the "invisible" quality of Natural Energy, it can be utilized in combat to perform powerful punches from afar that cannot be sensed. Also, when one of the giant animals residing at a Sage location is called upon, they can be summoned by Sage State users to aid in combat. Category:Races Category:Kedean